dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bad Villain 2/My listing taken down because of "personal reasons"
Now this might come as a "shock" to you but someone here on wiki abused there power as staff, and that user would be Wagnike2 aka Nic Wagner. I am doing this as a plee because wiki dosen't care that staff memebers use and abuse there powers? I will bet a 'million" dollars this will get removed by him or somone else because it's the truth that's OK I will be sending a copy to wiki and re-posting this on my other blog where wiki has no power at all. I was so excited when I found out there was a Dragon's Dogma wiki? Heck I even signed up and contributed my own page. It was called A fan-site listinf for a Dragon Dogma fan-sites I had planned to list every fan-site on there but as much as I tried it didn't happen. So I listed mine and one other from facebook as a favor but they turned around and "screwed" me over big time so I removed them from the list. It was a big deal to have that, I was so proud of it aside from people "editing" it constantily got to be annoying after while? Now this where Nic comes in he was part of the Dragon's Dogma site on facebook I remeber him big time. Here is the thing I started mention it on the Facebook page and even got Capcom to give me a shout out on there page. Suffice to say it could have been better, point is either Nic was jelouous or was doing a "favor" for the othert group becuse I noticed that he and shared the same friends so It would be very easy for some to contcat him and get him to remove it. Now Nic's reason was "house keeping" really house keeping and he said it had nothing to with Dragon's Dogma? Needless to say I lost my cool and actually deleted pages of his site. And wrote wiki used some profanity cause I was pissed! Let's just say wiki wasn't very sympathetic, to me that's why I have been in contact with me lawyer and I am planning to sue wiki I may not win but he meaning Nic denyed me MY rights of free speech. My constutional rights although he will deny it up and down saying that wasn't the case, cause that's just bs don't believe me go back and look at some of his older posts and complaints he kicked some guy off just because of his name. Of course he blocked and banned me but that didn't stop me from making a new account and coming right back here. My lawyer and I looked through the terms of service and I did NOT voilate those at all. He could have moved it somewhere else but instead he flat out deletes it for what? I need that page back it's very important to my forum cause without it no one knows I exist. P.S IF it get's deleted here it will be on my blog where nic nor wiki can do anything about it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts